The Frost Rush
by I Am Luminous
Summary: Jack Overland, a fun-loving teenager, heads north to join the Burgess gold-rush to pursue his dream of traveling outside Alaska. When Nicholas St. North, A successful prospector, needs help locating his claim, it appears Jack's fortunes may change. (Based on Charlie Chaplin's "The Gold Rush")
1. The Determined Tramp

**The Frost Rush**

 _ **Chapter 1: A Determined Tramp**_

* * *

Getting out of Alaska was one of his lifelong dreams.

Many too have dreamt of it, though they could not withstand the perilous tasks ahead of them. Some were lost in the mountains, some died in exhaustion, and many have lost courage and given up.

But he was different.

Back in his village when he was 15, rumors spread that a mountain of gold was discovered by a man called 'Manny' and was abandoned for unknown reasons. The village went completely ecstatic. Once they found that so-called mountain of gold, they could become millionaires and wander off to the land of milk and honey. A smile spread across his face. This could be the chance he was waiting for! A chance to venture off of Alaska and seek new sights and wonders he had never seen before. Most importantly, a mountain of GOLD!?

Without even thinking twice, He packed up all his belongings and joined the expedition alongside the prospectors.

And so, the 'Gold Rush' began. And it lasted for more than 3 years.

A siren sounded upon the camp he resided, signaling hundreds of men to wake up for the expedition to resume. He scuffled around his sleeping bag, and silently prayed that the god damn siren would shut off. But even if it would, the camp master would likely wake him up instead. He reluctantly got up off his sleeping bag and yawned while he ruffled his frosty white hair. Blue eyes looked out of the tent, as he watched his comrades packing their respective tents, clothes and food. Some were even petting their huskies and polishing their sleds. Heading back, he rubbed his palms together to ease out the cold and wore his fur coat before he too packed up.

"Jack! Wake up, child!" A gruff voice sounded outside his tent, "Wouldn't want to get left behind again, are we?"

The teenager, named Jack, only chuckled, "Yeah North, I am up and ready. And don't call me child!" he said.

"Well you better hurry up then! You remember what we discussed yesterday?"

"Split up, find the mountain. No need to remind me a hundred times!"

North let out a jolly laugh, "I just wanted to make sure you remembered. You're the birdbrain of the group after all.

Jack shook his head in amusement at his jolly friend as he finished wrapping his lamb for his travels and disassembling his tent.

Nicholas St. North was the leader of the prospectors. He alone towered above the rest of his men, probably standing in a 6'9 stature, and he was the most physically imposing member. Oh, North was also the oldest, aged 77.

But despite of the leader's intimidating and scary aura, Jack found out that the old man was actually a softy.

A year after he joined, food suddenly became scarce in the camp, and he was starving to death. People would lie that they don't have enough for the others, but secretly they would hide some meat and whiskey in their bags. Stealing food crossed Jack's mind as his pale skin got paler and he's starting to get skinnier and skinnier by the day.

* * *

 _He sneaked inside a random tent, teeth chattering and body violently shaking._

 _His nose twitched at the smell of roast beef, and his stomach grumbled in response. He ransacked the tent like a raccoon burrowing trash. After a while, he had finally found the meal, and he wasted no time taking a big bite of it. His eyes shed a tear as the savory flavor of the beef took over his taste buds. This was his first properly prepared food he had eaten since he left. He was stuck with canned Pork and Beans for most of the time. For a really cold weather, the beef was actually still warm. Jack was half-way done from eating until he heard heavy foot-steps outside. He instantly froze in place as he stared at the silhouette of the person, his eyes widened in fear as he came to a realization. That shadow was too big for a normal person, and someone with that kind of size was no other than North's._

 _"Great, of all the tents I entered it just had to be his," thought Jack._

 _North opened the covers, the curtain making a loud shink when he did so. North went out to boil a kettle of water from a friend's heater. Jack's body was still frozen, not reacting at all. When North finally noticed him, his mind went blank. Piercing blue eyes the same as his gazed at him._

 _"Who are you?" North asked._

 _Jack blinked, "Ja-Jack, sir… Jackson Overland."_

 _"Overland?" North raised a brow. His eyes looked at the object Jack was holding in his hand, that is his roast beef, "It seems you have found my food."_

 _Jack forced his body to react, but he was intimidated both physically and mentally. He planned to make a run for it, but a living mountain was standing in his way, so that's a no-no. Fight North? Not in a million years._

 _"I was hungry…" Jack reasoned, his voice trembling._

 _He began to back off when North started to march towards his direction. Fear formed up inside his body with each step the old man made. Now that North had him pinned in a corner, there was absolutely no way of escaping. He shut his eyes closed, and braced himself for any kind of offense North would give to him; a slap? A back-hand? A thousand curse words? You name it._

 _But instead, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, and a hand rubbing that area in a soothing sensation. He opened his eyes slowly, and was surprised to see North kneeling down in front of him, eyes filled with concern._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You're as thin as paper," North said quizzically. "You must be starving. Poor kid. Come, take a sit in my chair while I prepare us something warm to drink."_

 _North began to lead Jack to-said chair. Okay, Jack was bewildered in these turn of events, which he did NOT expect at all._

 _"Wait, you're not going to hurt me or anything?" Jack asked._

 _"And why would I hurt you?" North quirked a brow._

 _"I mean, I DID eat your food without permission…"_

 _North started chuckling, which kind of took Jack off guard, "Well, at first I was going to, no lie. But when I saw your condition and, well, I realized that you're just a kid, I think you need the food more than I do."_

 _"S-seriously?"_

 _North nodded. "Besides, I ate some bread and coffee this morning. That could fill me up for the rest of the day."_

 _Mentally, Jack let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he was not going to die today. Normally, one would get a butt-whooping after an incident such as this. But for North to let it him off the hook just like that, he thought that the old man's kindness was something special._

 _Jack blushed in embarrassment after a realization, "Um, here's your roast…or whatever's left from it."_

 _North began stroking his beard, looking at the munched down food, "Just… put it down. I expect that this will be last time that you will do something like this. Do you hear me, boy?"_

 _"…Yes sir."_

* * *

Jack could only laugh at the old memory now. After that moment, he and North became great friends. They were seen to be together on a daily basis and got to know each other very well.

Jack found out that North was a toy maker and ice sculptor in his country. He was also an expert in sword fighting, and a reindeer enthusiast. He was told by the old man that he had twelve reindeers back in his home, which were named after Santa's twelve. Yeah, Rudolf and Comet etc.

Jack had nothing to boast and be proud of. He was just a poor kid with no family, stuck in a frozen wasteland.

Well, at least HE is the best in snowball fights in his opinion.

When Jack finished tidying things up, he went straight to North, who was holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" He asked as he looked at it.

"It is a gift for you." North gave the paper to Jack. What's written on it was a plus sign, and each end of the line has initials of 'N, S, E, and W'.

"Is this some sort of compass?" Jack held out the paper.

"Yes! It will help you in directions." North told Jack. "It is also my gift for your eighteenth birthday, Jack!"

Jack smiled at North, folding the paper and inserted it inside his pocket. "Thanks North. This could come in handy. I guess…"

"Anyways, let us depart. See you on the other side!" With that, North waved goodbye as he headed Northeast.

The other prospectors left earlier than him and North, all that's left was him and the whistling frosty winds of the mountain. As he adjusted his bag with a grunt, he began to march towards north, singing his favorite song and a smile on his face.

* * *

 _Author's Note!_

 _2 years later and this is the result XD_

 _This story is inspired by Charlie Chaplin's 'The Gold Rush' from WAAAAAAAY back in time_

 _I hope everyone liked it and tell me what you guys think! LUMINOUS FADING AWAY..._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. The Cabin

**The Frost Rush**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Cabin**_

* * *

Jack treated the wind as his friend and ally.

Through the years up these chilly mountains he had found himself lost for most of the days he was exploring. Jack had lost count of how many times he almost gave up finding his way back to camp, and shamefully admitted that. He maybe almost immune to the cold, but even the temperature up here was too much for him. He always wondered why he didn't have frostbite at this rate.

Every time there was a strong breeze or even a weak gust of wind, Jack would treat that as a sign of direction. He swore that ever since he kept getting lost about a year and a half ago, a breeze would swoop in coincidentally. He thought it was weird and scary, but he had a feeling that the wind was like telling him to trust it.

He followed what his instinct and heart was telling him, and so far it did not fail him.

Well, until this very day.

He descended down the vast, uncharted wasteland of snow after he had struggled to tip toe his way out of a narrow cliff side that viewed at least a couple of a hundred feet drop. He stopped, slipped, and slid down and he had to admit that it was exciting and terrifying. That didn't matter to him though, but he was mad that the wind had brought him to a perilous way. It was so rare of the wind to guide him to danger. It was near nightfall too.

He stood up and brushed off the snow that now covered his coat. He sighed, and continued onwards. He stopped momentarily as he looked around. He noticed that he had never set foot on this part before. He reached for the compass that North gave to him.

"Now let me see…" Jack thought, examining the paper. "Alrighty then. Wind, take me north."

And so he marched northwards for at least an hour or so, a mile of snow through another mile of snow he walked. He was on uncharted territory, so he tried to be more aware of his surroundings and made sure of memorizing the tracks he took so he wouldn't have trouble returning to camp in the next few days.

Night had finally come, and exhaustion finally took over him. He dropped his bag and stood his tent that took a while. He sighed, pouring hot cocoa in his mug as he sat down inside the tent that provided little to nothing warmth, but he didn't mind anyways. He lit the lamp, rubbing his hands together as he held it towards the heat.

He soon felt his eyelids slowly fluttering and growing heavy. The cold and exhaustion took over him completely as he lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

The elements of snow and storm soon roared in the dark of the night. It was chaotic; it was cold, the wind blowing at all directions. It was something the prospectors would and should rather avoid in their expeditions at all costs.

Easy to say, Jack officially hated the wind.

He awoke in a shock, shivering as his tent had flown away by the blizzard. His bag was blown but luckily enough only a few meters thanks to the weight. In addition, the fire in the lamp didn't die, and he was glad. Through the darkness and freezing temperature he had light and warmth.

Jack groaned as he forced his way forward, his left arm shielding his vision and the other he held the lamp as his light.

" _This is hopeless,"_ Jack thought to himself. _"I will definitely not survive the night. I gotta find shelter, and FAST!"_

As if someone, or something, heard his mind, not too far from his position, he could make up a silhouette of some kind of building. He wasted no time heading towards it with sheer effort, and his guess was right.

The structure stood before him was a wooden cabin, and it was fairly large. It looked old though, but if it was still standing through the blizzard, then it was a perfect shelter. He brought his lamp and bag down as he stumbled towards the door.

"Wait a second," Jack stopped for a moment before reaching the door handle. "Someone could be inside this place. I better check first."

He spotted the window a few feet apart from the door's side. He dragged his things closer to him before walking towards the window. He couldn't make up the things happening inside the cabin thanks to the frost covering the glass, but he swore that he saw a shadow inside.

He tapped on the glass. "Hello?"

As soon as he called out the person inside, the shadow immediately disappeared. That got Jack spooked. He tried to call the person a few more times before giving up. It was probably just his imagination.

"Alright, uh, whoever you are, I hope you don't mind if I go inside this cabin?" Jack asked through the window. "It's freezing out here!"

Jack wore his bag and held his lamp before opening the door. Thanks to the wind, Jack got startled when the door suddenly snapped open and he was pushed inside the cabin. He cursed at the strength of the blizzard as he heaved his way forward just to close the door.

"Tsk, stupid wind." Jack muttered as he finished his goal.

Now that he was inside, he couldn't help but sigh in relief as he took in the sight. There were two beds in the opposite sides of the cabin. In the middle were two chairs and a wooden table littered with paper and two cups. He also noticed that there was also a door in front of the door that he came in from and another one in front of him. He guessed that it leads to the storage room or something. Right next to the bed in the west side of the cabin was an old, rusty stove.

What Jack thought was weird about it was that there was fire, and judging by the wood, it looked like it had been lighted up only recently.

"So there _was_ someone inside. Where the heck did he go?" Jack grimaced at the thought that he barged in without the dweller's permission.

He bolted up suddenly as he heard a bark. It came from under the bed in the east side. Jack lay down as he crawled towards the bed and saw a dog. He wasn't sure of the breed, but it sure was cute as hell.

"Come here, boy." Jack whistled. "Don't be scared."

The dog whimpered in fright and it only scooted away from him. Jack moved in closer as he offered his right hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Jack assured with a smile. It seemed that the dog had calm down a little, hesitantly sniffing his hand. Jack laughed as the dog began to lick his chilled hands as it came out from under the bed and hopped almost excitingly around him.

"Hey, little guy." Jack greeted as he petted the fluffy dog. "Are you all alone in here? Where's your owner?"

The only reply he had was a bark. He shook his head, grinning idiotically as he rose up. He then sat at the bed, resting his weary bones as he breathed, the icy wind blowing through a knothole behind him. He heard a loud _Pop!_ , before feeling pain on the back of his head. The wind had brought in minimal amounts of snow, dropping down at the bed. He cursed as he got the cork and inserted it back in the hole.

"Stupid wind."

* * *

 _Author's note!_

 _Can it be? Chapter 2? of The Frost Rush?! Me-oh-my! I didn't know it was possible! XD_

 _But seriously, if I hadn't rebooted this story, none of this is possible. Also, I would like to thank the people who had the time to read this! Arigato very much!_

 _Fav and Follow this story if you like it and please, don't hesitate to review and tell me what you guys think! LUMINOUS FADING AWAY..._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	3. Scram

**The Frost Rush**

 _ **Chapter 3: Scram**_

* * *

Jack never felt as sleepy as before the blizzard occurred. It only had been a few minutes after he took shelter inside the cabin, so he figured that he should explore cabin and get to know the place since he was starting to get bored out of his mind. He reminded himself not to touch any of the things that belonged to the person who left this place.

The first thing that he checked out was the stove. He checked the fire and found out that it was burning down. He saw that there were firewood next to the stove and placed at least four pieces of timber in the stove. He blew and blew until the flames were ablaze once again.

He sighed at pleasure from the warmth. Well, once he began to sweat (unbelievably) he remembered that he was still wearing his coat so he took it off, exposing his thin built just underneath his long-sleeved shirt. He let his coat rest from the table and pulled a chair and he sat at the stove's front.

Abbie – as Jack named it – barked around him before resting at the side of his feet. Jack smiled down at it as he petted the dog, comfortable as it fell asleep. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Despite the comfortableness he was experiencing, Jack felt something was weird. He would glance behind him, because he felt like he was being watched or something. The loud whistling outside was making the atmosphere sinister by the second. Now, the comfortableness was gone.

"Being alone is scarier than I thought." Jack muttered. He stood up and was careful not to wake Abbie up.

He noticed that the papers scattered in the table were all faced upside down. Jack could tell that there were illustrations in all of it. He rested his hands on the table as he examined the papers before deciding to flip one of it.

It was a wanted poster of a man named Aster Edmund, also known as 'Bunnymund'. The description in the poster said that his age was somewhere in the mid-thirties, his height was six-foot one, and he was an Australian national. The depiction that caught Jack's eye was that this Aster person's body was tattered with strange tattoos.

Not only that, the man was strangely familiar to him, like he had seen this man before.

Jack heard the door of the unknown room slam shut and when his gaze turned towards the noise, his eyes grew wide.

"Hello, mate." Aster said in a scowl.

Jack tried to respond, but his eyes still couldn't believe it. He was all alone with a wanted criminal, and his body was on edge and he instinctively backed away.

The man noticed his state and smirked. "Why so nervous, huh?"

There was only one thing that Jack managed to respond. "Uh… How long were you waiting in that room?"

"The moment you tapped on the glass outside."

"…Ah."

"But enough of this," Aster sat in the bed near to him. "Why are you here in my cabin?"

"Well, there's this huge blizzard outside and I need a place to say." Jack replied meekly.

"Really now? You sure that's the only reason you're here?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, confused at Aster's words.

"Oh come on now, be honest with me kid." Aster stood up and glared at him. "You're after my head, aren't ya?"

Jack was baffled. "What? Are you saying that I'm here because I'm taking you in?"

"Obviously." said Aster. "Look, I'm in no mood to hurt someone right now. Since you're just a kid, I'm letting you off the hook. Now get lost."

"I'm not here to hunt you down!" Jack exclaimed. "This is the first time I've ever heard of you! Most of all, how the hell can I take down a guy twice-no-thrice my size?! I know my limits!"

"Right… That's what they all say before they find their skulls dented. Last chance mate, get out."

"But there's a blizzard!"

"I don't care! Either I kill you or the blizzard will! You have more chance of surviving in the latter, mate." Aster offered Jack threateningly.

Jack stood his ground as he stared back at the man before him. True, he would never win at a fight with this guy talking him over it was not an option. Aster was stubborn, and liked to turn things his way it seemed.

He sighed. "Fine."

Aster smirked. "Good, now here's your bag, coat and move along."

Aster threw his things and he caught it in midair as he glared at the sneering criminal. Jack's fear and inferiority to this man suddenly changed to anger and annoyance. Yeah, Aster was probably the most annoying person Jack had ever met in his life.

He walked to the door and glared at Aster one last time. "I hope this cabin crumbles so you can die."

"Looking forward to it." Aster responded sarcastically.

As Jack opened the door, the first thing that hit him was the strong breeze that sent him rolling backwards before he hit the wall very hard.

"Okay. OW!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Aster demanded. He too walked to the door and held it open. "Go on!"

Jack struggled to stand up. It was hard to advance forward if there's a wind greeting you at about 50 miles an hour after all. He began walking, but he barely moved an inch. He found himself walking in the same spot.

Jack couldn't take the force and chill as he stepped out, brushing off the snow covering his face. "I can't go out. The storm is too strong."

"You're just trying not hard enough on purpose, you daggin bloke!" Aster cursed.

"YOU do it!"

Aster grabbed Jack by the collar and pushed him back in the wind. "You better do it this time!"

He was hit with same results. Jack barely moved an inch while snow and frosty winds hit his face. Jack stepped out again. "I'm telling you, it's hard!"

Aster growled. "Oh bloody hell!" He gripped at Jack's shoulders, making the man bark in pain.

"What the hell?!" Jack was pushed forward and out the door. Aster felt like he was slipping in the icy floor as he grabbed the door knobs to maintain his balance. Finally, Aster managed to close the door.

"That ought a keep him out."

"Don't be so sure…"

"What the-?" Aster glanced back and the white haired teen was still inside, lying flat on his back,

"How did you-? I pushed you out the cabin!" Aster seethed.

"It's not my fault the wind pushed me back inside." Jack groaned, rubbing his sore back from all the crashing. "You aren't exactly the brightest person in the room. No wonder you're a criminal."

Aster growled as he stomped towards Jack. "Come here you skinny, pale rat bag-!" He raised his fist and was about to hit Jack when he heard a loud bellow outside. "What the bloody hell was that?" he wondered.

"Not me, obviously." The white haired teen shrugged.

The screams, almost monstrously loud, grew louder and nearer. Aster and Jack glanced at the door before looking at each other, and both men had a bad feeling and that they should move out of the way.

The door immediately opened, and there came a gigantic creature covered in snow screaming as it barreled its way towards them.

The two thought that they should have moved out as they held each other, screaming in fright before the thing crashed and pinned them down.

* * *

 _Author's Note!_

 _Just an update. Nothing special here._

 _Got a writers block on all my stories, so this Chapter might be on the bad side. I just forced myself to work so I could update at least one._

 _Oh well, let me guys know what you think! **LUMINOUS FADING AWAY...**_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**!


End file.
